<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Fortune, Fate, Freedom by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350012">[podfic] Fortune, Fate, Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV'>AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen London | Echo Bazaar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Choose Your Own Adventure, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A live reading/recording of Fortune, Fate, Freedom, by escritoireazul</p><p>Author's Summary:  <i>Are we the sum of our choices, or are we our fate?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Fortune, Fate, Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/302385">Fortune, Fate, Freedom</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul">escritoireazul</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recorded by the Lavender Menace team for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020. Thank you to escritoireazul for such a wonderful story, and for permission to record. Thank you to arkadyevna for the wonderful cover art.</p><p>Choose-Your-Own-Adventure cast: tipsy-kitty, mahons_ondine, GodofLaundryBaskets, minnabird, sisi_rambles, ellejabell, and Djapchan. Guest appearance by Raja the cat.</p><p>This was recorded live and follows one path; you may listen along from start to finish, or you can use the timestamp guide to choose your own adventure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Cover art by arkadyevna</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe><br/>
<a href="https://archive.org/embed/fortune-fate-freedom">Link to MP3 at Archive.org</a>
</p><p>Chapter 1:   0:00<br/>
Chapter 2:   2:18<br/>
Chapter 3:   5:27<br/>
Chapter 4:   6:58<br/>
Chapter 5:   18:30<br/>
Chapter 6:   13:01<br/>
Chapter 7:   10:39<br/>
Chapter 8:   14:14<br/>
Chapter 9:   19:21<br/>
Chapter 10:  15:49<br/>
Chapter 11:  16:41</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>